Chuckie's Duckling altered ending
by htsol
Summary: An alternate ending to the season 6 episode 1 story, showing Dil not knowing how to treat animals


Chuckie's duckling

**Recap **

Chuckie found a duckling in Tommy's backyard after being annoyed by tommy always taking care of Dil he decides to be the duckling's big brother.

As Chuckie was starting to get annoyed by the duckling always following him everywhere so when the moment came for everyone to go to the park

Tommy's grandpa Lou came up to everyone and said lets go to the park

Chuckie got the idea to let Hubert stay there while he could go have fun away from the duckling

**End of recap**

Everyone was inside and Hubert tried to go after Chuckie only to be snatched by Dil and put in his diaper. With Dil saying "mine my ducky".But unknown to the baby, Dil broke the little duckling left wing when he stuffed him in his diaper

Dil was having fun listening to the duckling try to escape the diaper and being tickled by it moving around so much on the drive to the park

Once there Grandpa Lou placed Dil in his recliner the ground.

Dil was so giddy but he noticed the duckling wasn't tickling him anymore and he couldn't hear that much chirping so he took the little duckling out of the diaper only hurting it more by breaking its leg.

That's when Chuckie who was playing ball with the other babies glanced over at Dil's direction looking at what seemed a yellow ball in Dil's hand

Wait Dil doesn't have a ball and Tommy's ball is blue not yellow what is that thought Chuckie. So he stops playing and walks up to Dil and sees poor Hubert barely moving in Dils tiny hands and does the first thing that comes to mind and slaps Dils arm.

Startling Dil enough that he loosens his grip on Hubert so it just tries to run off.

Sadly its left leg was also broken from being kept in Dils' diaper so the poor duckling could only try to run away by flapping one wing and jumping on its one good leg.

Tommy heard Dil crying and stopped playing ball immediately just missing Chuckie who ran after Hubert, and ran towards Dil seeing a red hand print on Dils arm.

"What's wrong Dilly", asked Tommy only to be responded by Dil balling his eyes out.

"Hubert come here , Hubert HUBERT"!Yelled Chuckie trying to get Hubert to come to him so he wouldnt hurt himself anymore until Chuckie finally caught up to Hubert in a Bush the poor duckling scared for its tried to pick up Hubert gently only for Hubert to recoil in fear of being hurt anymore.

"Don't worry Hubert it's me Chuckie your big brother". Said Chuckie now holding Hubert and realising seeing how badly hurt the duckling was thanks to Dil. Chuckie then heard some quaking close by and noticed a pond with a few ducklings and their mother swimming about. Chuckie thought maybe if I place Hubert he will be better with his mommy and fix all his booboos.

Only when he placed him in the water the poor duckling cried and started to sink in the shallow end so Chuckie picked him up the best he could without hurting Hubert anymore and tried to take him to the other babies to try and get help.

Tommy was trying to calm Dil down who by this point just kept crying uncontrollably, he tried giving him his binky ,only for it to be spat back, then he tried giving him his bottle then Dil's favorite rattle only to be hit by both on the head.

"What's wrong Dil"? Asked Tommy.

"Chubby chubby chubby"! Screamed Dil

Not understanding what dil was saying Tommy saw Chuckie coming to them with something in his hands. Chuckie saw Dil in tears but didn't even feel bad after what he did seeing as if he didn't Hubert probably would be dead Dil on the other hand saw Chuckie and began to quiver with fear saying bad chubby bad chubby.

Tommy saw Chuckie holding Hubert and asked what happened thinking Hubert was at his house.

With Chuckie yelling at them "THIS IS ALL DILS FAULT he's a naughty baby and I hit him in his arm so he would let go of poor Hubert, I left him at your house so I could play with everyone at the park but Dil brought him here and look at what he did he brook his poor Little wing and his little leg". Cried Chuckie tears stating to fall from his face. Tommy got mad when he heard Chuckie hit Dil but then saw poor Hubert and just thought Dil always break all my toys but he broke Chuckie Little brother Chuckie was only trying to defend Hubert.

But Tommy being the noble big brother said "Dilly didn't mean to hurt Hubert I'm sure it was a acciden". But Chuckie wasn't hearing any of it. And Dil didn't help yelling "My ducky my ducky"! Once he saw Hubert.

That's when Phil and Lil came back from the playground with their ball and asked what's wrong with poor Hubert and Chuckie told them what Dil did and that poor Hubert can't even swim just looked at Dil with a frown and both said "Dil broked Hubert".

Poor tommy didn't know what to say everyone was right

Chuckie seeing that his best friend wasn't going to help him went up to Tommy's Grandpa Lou and showed him saw the poor mangled duckling and could only think poor creature but said to Chuckie don't worry kids I'll take Hubert to the vet so he can get fixed up.

He scooped all the kids up and placed them in their seats Dil all the way in the back still yelling "My ducky my ducky" wanting to play with Hubert. Tommy who was placed by him kept telling Dil. "No Dil what you dids was bad you hurt Hubert and made everyone mads at yous. Now no one want to play with us nomore…" Dil just kept yelling "Mine mine". Tommy started getting mad that Dil didn't listen.

As soon as they got to the vet they saw that the waiting room was empty them being the only one Lou got to the counter and said my grandsons friends little duck is banged up can you see if the vet can patch him up taking Hubert out of Chuckie's hands and placing him on the counter so the receptionist could see. She said "Wait just a moment and you'll be right in."

Meanwhile the vet's waiting room had a huge window so people could see all the animals and maybe somebody would want to adopt or buy them.

The babies just kept staring in awe and kept cooing seeing the different animal on display. Except for Chuckie who was worried about Hubert, sure he was tired of Hubert following him around and wanted the duck to go away but seeing it so hurt made him so sad especially after finding Hubert's real family but Hubert was to hurt to go with them. That's when an idea popped into Tommy's head

"Let's go exploring into the pet hopsicle" he said to the babies to play with the pets. After he saw grandpa Lou was asleep on a chair in the waiting room. Everybody was ready to go but Chuckie stopped them saying "No" after seeing Dil was also going and was thinking he can't let anymore animals suffer-

"But why not Chuckie" asked Tommy puzzled.

"You can't take Dil so he can hurt more aminals I won't let you". Said Chuckie

Tommy frowned but thought we could go but I can't let Dilly all alone and Chuckie is right Dil might hurt another aminal. Dil wasn't having it he heard what Chuckie had to say and said"Bad chubby bad chubby". And started having a fit.

Tommy thought well better to take Dil to see the aminals and teach him how to treat them. So he explained to Chuckie. Come on "Let's teach Dil how to be better to aminals".Chuckie reluctantly let out a sigh knowing he wasn't going to beat tommy. "Fine let's go" said Chuckie. The receptionist was in the back with the vet and Hubert checking how they could get the duckling treated seeing as it was so young.

The babies that where now in the room full of pets looked around all of them and they started by the fish tank. Tommy was taking Dill around his stroller seeing he was so small he couldn't walk and Dil was so happy to see new things he took out raddle and started playing with it. So tommy pushed the stroller close enough to the water tank so Dil could get a close look and showed them to Dil telling him. "You see Dilly these are fishys they live in water and are different colors".

But Dil banged on the tank a few times with the rattle saying "Mine mine" startling the fish making them hide behind anything they could find in the fish tank. Tommy seeing this pushes the stroller away and says to Dil "Bad baby we don't hit the aminals or the cages and they aren't yours Dil we have spike at home". Dill just nodded and looked down in shame.

Next they went to where the lizards are and tommy explained to Dil what snakes and lizards are and that some are dangerous. But Dil just banged on the lizard enclosure making them hide under the rocks. Tommy again moved Dil away and told Dill again that he was being bad but this time to avoid problems he took the rattle from Dil and placed it behind the stroller and told him he'd get it back if he behaved Dil just looked annoyed.

Next tommy took them to see the puppies however the puppies where in a cage with no top and the spaces between the bars and where big enough for someone to pet them Everybody was petting the puppies even Chuckie forgot about his worries and was having fun so much fun having the puppies lick their hands Phil and Lil taking out a leftover food they had in their diapers to give to the puppies and cooing after getting licked until they heard a puppy cry.

Dil was pulling its tail like if it were a rattle through the bars tommy screamed "Dil no!"But Dill wouldn't let go even after tommy was trying to pry the puppy's tail from his hand so Chuckie did the same when he saw Hubert in trouble he slapped Dil on the wrists so he would let go then slapped them again so he would remember he was being a naughty baby and to never hurt animals.

Dil began to cry and latched his hand to the cage trying to get the puppy to come back and it did but it came back to bite Dil with a vengeance. Sure the puppy was still small and couldn't break the skin with its few teeth but it latched on to Dils long onesie sleeve and was having fun this time by pulling Dills arm banging Dil against the cage the other babies tried to move the stroller but it was no use Dil would pull away a little and then the puppy would get the upper hand again and smack him against the cage. After about ten or twelve times this repeated Dil got scared and was crying his screams causing the puppies to all huddle in the back of the cage together.

Dil was crying saying "Bad dogg" starting to feel a headache coming on after so many hits to the head. But Chuckie came up to him and said "Good now you know how it feels you hurt the puppy and it hurt you back and you're a naughty baby."

Tommy tried to comfort Dil so he would stop crying but he didn't argue with Chuckie he was right Dil was being a naughty baby to all the pets. So tommy just said "Let's get out of here", so they went back to grandpa Lou who was still sleeping and the reached into the diaper bag to give Dil his bottle in hopes he would be quite. Ten minutes passed and everyone was having a bottle from the diaper bag when Lou started to wake up only to see all the kids laying by his chair all drinking their bottles.

Another minute later the vet came out with Hubert now with a cast on its leg and bandages on its wing so it wouldn't move it around. The vet explained to Lou that seeing that the duckling is so little is both a good and a bad thing, it's so young anything can hurt it especially a baby that can't take care of it, and it's also good that's so young that it will heal very soon as long as you feed it well and give it its medicine.

"Thank you so much how much is it for the treatment?" asked Lou

"It'll be 50 dollars for everything that was done to the duck and the 2 weeks worth of treatment" answered the vet.

"50 dollars why in my time we wouldn't even spent 15 dollars we would have taken care of it at home and if that didn't work well we would have something extra for supper." Said Lou as he took out his wallet and paid the man. The vet just rolled his eyes and accepted the money and knelt down and asked who the owner of the duck is. Chuckie stepped forward and the vet gave him Hubert in a small box

"Listen closely the duck needs to be careful not to get hurt anymore he has to be kept warm and fed just like a real baby and in 2 weeks come back so I can take the bandages off ok kid".

Chuckie just stared back but understood exactly what to do keep Hubert away from Dil. Lou put them all back in the car and said time to go home everyone. On the way back home Chuckie just kept looking at poor Hubert that was so small and was sleeping soundly after the day he had his first day of life was so bad and now he was going to be taken care of by Chuckie.

Dil on the other hand was screaming having a full blown headache after the ordeal with the dogs and his wrists hurt and he just wanted to get to his mommy and for Tommy to stop being mean to him. Once they got home Lou unbuckled everyone and took Dil in his arms and walked them to the house. It was late now and everybody's was tiered Chuckie stayed away from the other kids and was looking over Hubert like a dotting parent.

Soon the grownups came to pick up the kids the first one is Betty taking Phil and Lil home. Leaving tommy with Dil who still had a headache after crying only making it worse Didi placed Dil in his crib and tried everything to get him to stop but he just wouldn't until he cried himself to sleep.

Tommy in the meantime said to Chuckie "Sorry about Dilly but he's a baby baby he doesn't know how to be good", but Chuckie unconvinced rebuffed "No, because we were baby babies to and we never hurt no aminal did we? Huh! Did we hurt spike? No! Did we hurt fluffy? No! Even after she tried to scratch us, huh face it tommy Dil is a bad baby and he always will be."

Another ten minutes passed until it was 7 and Chaz came by for Chuckie. Didi told Chaz everything that Lou told her wHat happened and how Chuckie got a duck that was now hurt. Chaz a bit embarrassed about 50 dollars that are owed takes out his wallet but Didi says no to worry it wasn't a big deal, remembering that when tommy was afraid of taking a bath clogged Chaz's bathtub racking up a big sum.

Chaz took Chuckie home and placed a heater near the bed seeing that duckling need heat to survive placed the box with Hubert right next to it along with the special food that had medicine mixed in hat would help heal it and a small bowl. Chuckie wanted Hubert to sleep with him but understood that Hubert was hurt and needed rest. The next day Chaz woke up Chuckie and together they made sure Hubert ate its medicine. Chaz explained again that Hubert needed to be taken care of so to try and keep him to stay still and not let him try and run around.

At the pickles house however Tommy started to think that Dil was a bad baby. He kept hurting animals and none of the other babies ever hurt even one maybe stepping on spikes tail by accident but it was an accident and tommy had to find a way to get Dil to understand he needs to treat others better.

Later that day Chaz took Chuckie with all of Hubert's necessity's over to the pickles house. Didi opened the door telling Chaz that for today Betty would take the twins to an appointment so it would just be tommy and Dil.

Chuckie carried Hubert out to the back yard when he saw tommy and Dil playing in the sandbox. Tommy said hi Chuckie his voice a bit embarrassed from yesterday. Chuckie walked up to them with Hubert still in its box almost silent only the occasional small quack unlike yesterday when it was running around and quaking with Chuckie.

Chuckie asked "Hi tommy what are you doing?"."Just making some sand castles want to help?" answered Tommy. Sure but Hubert has to be in the sun and he can't move that much so please be careful around him he can't have any more booboos cautioned Chuckie. "Ok I promise I'll be careful" said Tommy. "Yeah but what about Dil? Will he be careful? Chuckie kept pressuring. "I hope so but just to be sure put Hubert farther from Dilly so he won't hurt him anymore" answered Tommy. "Ok Tommy let's play." Said Chuckie

And so they played for an hour until Didi brought them in for lunch and to change tommy and Dils diaper and after that they went right back to making sand castles. Chuckie stopped for a little to make sure Hubert had some water and was properly fed. He carefully placed Hubert back in his little box and let Hubert fall asleep.

Until Dil saw Chuckie playing with Hubert and wanted a turn with the duckling. Shouting "Mine mine!""No Dil he's Chuckie's little brother he's not yours you can't have him cuz you're a naughty baby" snapped Tommy but Dil just kept shouting mine and threw his rattle at Hubert's direction barely missing him making sure everyone understood what he wanted and what he would get.

Chuckie stood up and said "I think I should take Hubert inside if Dil is gonna be like this."

"No don't Chuckie it'll pass he hast to understand" pleaded Tommy. "Well ok." sighed Chuckie. Next Dil threw his binky at Hubert managing to land in the box startling the duckling that was peacefully asleep.

"No Dil stop that naughty baby." said Chuckie as he got up and slapped him on the wrists. Then he went picked up Hubert and moved him farther away. Didi hearing the commotion came outside to see what was wrong with Dil.

She checked his diaper but he was dry, tried a bottle but he just threw it in Hubert direction not close enough thanks to Chuckie moving him. Didi picked up the bottle and thought maybe he wants to play with the duck, maybe if I hold it he won't hurt it. So she told Chuckie if she could see the duck, Chuckie reluctantly handed the box over to Didi

She walked up to Dil, that's when Chuckie got up and stood in front of Dil shaking his head. Didi tried to get past him but Chuckie kept putting himself in front of Dil so Hubert wouldn't fall in his nasty drooly hands. Didi started to understand that Chuckie didn't want to share the duck so she gave up and gave it back to Chuckie. That's when she heard the doorbell ring. Drew was there to drop off Angelica after preschool.

Chaz told her to be nice to the babies and he would be back later. She smiled and skipped to the back yard."What are you babies doing?" Asked Angelica

"Keeping Hubert away from Dil". Said Chuckie

"Why, doesn't drooly here always get what he wants" said Angelica

"Because he hurt Hubert yesterday and gave him all these booboos." said Chuckie showing her Hubert in its box.

"If you ask me it's more of an ugly duckling, I bet even its mommy wouldn't want it." snickered Angelica

"That's not true I saw its mommy with its brothers in the pond at the park." rebuffed Chuckie.

"Yeah but they didn't take him did they?" Smiled Angelica.

"Well no but he's hurt he can't go" answered chukie

"Probably cuz he's an ugly duckling and no one wants him except for drooly, just let him have it and be done with it." said Angelica as she turned around. "NEVER!" Yelled Chuckie. "Fine I'll go play with Cynthia you babies keep fighting over your ugly duckling."She said as she walked away. So they continued playing in the sandbox until Chuckie had to go potty and asked tommy to take care of Hubert, setting the box next to tommy on the farther side of Dil, just when Didi comes back and tries to show the duck to Dil without Chuckie jumping in. Tommy felt unsure but he decided his mommy wouldn't let anything bad happen.

She picked up the box and showed it to Dil. Dil however took out its arm trying to grab it Hubert turned away but it was too late Dil managed to grab his tail and plucked a few feathers. Making Hubert try and run for its life into the bushes the best that it could with all its injuries. Didi went after Hubert. When Chuckie came back out to the backyard he saw Dil with the feathers in his hand thinking the worst he went over and smacked Dil repeatedly in his hands to let go of the feathers, Didi hearing this turned around forgetting about the duck and yelled "Chuckie no", but Chuckie took the feathers and started crying.

Diid kept saying "No Chuckie we don't hit each other", picking up the wailing Dil. "You're going on a time out Chuckie." That's when Chuckie listened to Hubert in the bushes and went over for him, so scared he placed him in his box and accepted his punishment as long as it meant keeping away from Dil.

Later that day Didi decided to let Chuckie watch some TV after his time out. Chuckie was too busy thought taking care of Hubert seeing he now hand a few feathers on its tail adding insult to injury, Tommy came up to Chuckie on the sofa and asked Chuckie how was Hubert doing only to snapped by Chuckie "Leave us alone and make sure that monster doesn't do anything bad to pets."

Tommy just looked down not knowing what to do anymore. Dil kept hurting animals not even his mommy could stop Dil. Maybe it was up to him to make Dil stop, Chuckie could stop Dil but only by hitting and he didn't want that.

Chaz arrived in the afternoon and took Chuckie away, a bit disappointed in him for hitting Dil, but also told Didi that he thought that the duck was injured probably because of Dil not being careful with animals, Didi however just scoffed it off, thinking he is just a baby. The cycle went on for another 2 weeks. Dil wailing to get his greedy hands on Hubert and almost succeeding a couple of times taking out a few feathers again, only for Chuckie to again to hit Dil on hos hands each time harder.

Finally it was the day that Hubert was going to the vet and get all its bandages removed. Chaz woke up Chuckie and told him to eat up his breakfast because they are going to the vets for Hubert's last checkup. Once they got to the vet's office Hubert was checked for any damages that might linger but got its cast removed and was given a clean bill of health. But the vet noticed that the duckling had a few bald spots and Chaz filled him in on Dils antics, the vet gave him a pamphlet about a Lipchitz program for children to build empathy toward animals and said maybe they should give that a try. Chaz told the vet thank you and walked out with Chuckie and the duckling and dropped them at the pickles residence. Telling Didi that the duck was all better and that they should go to the park to set the duckling free, maybe it would go back to nature with its family, and Didi agreed it would be good to go to the park. Chaz also gave her the pamphlet and said maybe Dil needed some help being around animals. Didi frowned but accepted it seeing it was sponsored by Lipchitz.

After an hour of Chuckie playing with Hubert now that he could actual run around he told Tommy that today they would take Hubert to the park to be with his mommy. Tommy smiled thinking an adventure to reunite a baby with its mommy. How fun. He went inside and brought out a bowl of water so Hubert could swim in. Chuckie was happy seeing that Hubert could finally swim around and flap its little wings

Didi brought Dil outside and told them that after lunchtime they would go out to the park before going back inside. However Dil saw the duck and wanted to play with it shouting "Mine, my ducky!" The other babies just tried to ignore him, but Dil started to throw his things again first his rattle actually managing to hit the bowl scaring Hubert to run to the bushes. Chuckie got up and dumped the bowl of water on Dil than hit Dil in his hands with the bowl being fed up with Dils behavior. Tommy got up and tried to dry Dil with his blanky but it he kept on fussing waving his arms and legs around and so Dil hit Tommy in his stomach knocking out the wind and got kicked for the first time in his little life in his privets rolling on the floor Tommy began to cry cupping his privates.

Didi alarmed by all the crying came out to see Chuckie in the bushes playing with the duck, Dil soaking wet throwing punches and kicking the air, and tommy rolling on the ground in pain, looking pail. Didi picked tommy seeing why he was so pail protecting his private area. And seeing Dil in a tantrum thought poor baby Tommy must have gotten hit. She took tommy inside and placed him on the sofa trying to console him.

"There there tommy" she said. She then took off his diaper to see his private area was red and a bit puffy because of the hit he took. She changed his diaper and placed a bag a frozen peas from the freezer and told him not to worry this will make it all better.

Next she went outside for Dil and took him inside changed his daipers and also the onzie that was soaking wet, but he kept throwing punches and kicks starting to frustrate her knowing he probably hurt Tommy, until she yelled "Stay still Dil you bad baby". He stopped and looked puzzled, never being told he was bad from his mommy. Once she was finished she placed him back with tommy on the couch. She told them to behave and get ready to go to the park.

Dil turned to tommy and said "wat rong Tommy?" But Tommy just ignored Dil. "Tommy Tommy mm sorry" and stretched his hand out but Tommy with the bag of frozen peas slapped his hand away and yelled "Bad Dil don't talk to me ever again you bad baby we should of left you at the hopsicle you're a bad brother!" then as Dil began to cry again Tommy waddled off with his bag of frozen peas to look for Chuckie.

Chuckie holding Hubert asked what was wrong because Tommy was walking funnier than usual. "It's all Dilly's fault he hit me and it hurt a lot and I have to keep this on my pee-pee (holding up the bag of frozen peas.) Dils a bad brother and I don't wanna play with him no mores" yelled Tommy. "Well let's play a little more with Hubert cuz we are gonna take him to the park"said Chuckie "Ok." answered Tommy still in a bit of pain.

So they played until it was time to go to the park. Didi took away Tommy's bag of peas and placed them all in their seats putting tommy and Dil together not knowing they had a fight, Dil screeching "Dil good boy, Dil good brother" Tommy not answering back. Until they finally reached the park. Didi took everyone out and placed Dil in his jumper that Stu had specially made, and took everyone to the playground by the pond. And told everyone to be good as she would be reading at a bench she was pointing at and walked away.

Tommy and Chuckie quickly ran to the pond to look for Hubert's family. Only for Dil to follow after them wanting to play too. And sure enough they found Hubert's family there at the pond so they placed Hubert down and scooched him in the other duck direction and surely enough Hubert waddled over to them but Dil came around forgetting about Tommy and decided to chase after Hubert now in his jumper he was able to move around causing the other duckling to run in a panic.

Tommy and Chuckie could only scream as Dil was chasing the ducklings almost running them over until he finally got Hubert in his hand however the mother duck saw this and decided to defend her young, she flapped above Dil and started pecking Dil, swatting with its wings making Dil let go of Hubert and he ran off with the ducklings into the pond.

Tommy looked over at Dil who was bleeding from all the pecks and scratches, crying and waving his hands in the air still trying to defend himself, he knew Dil earned it but the poor baby looked so bad, he ran back to his mom knowing he didn't want to get hurt helping Dil like last time and pulled on her dress trying to make her go with him.

Once Didi was close enough she heard Dil crying she walked faster seeing her baby all scratched and bleeding, she shooed the mother duck away flying into the pond with her young. Chuckie then said goodbye to Hubert waving him away as Didi took everyone away to the car. She started the car and rushed to the hospital so Dils wounds could be treated.

As soon as they arrived they gave the crying baby enough bandages for all his wounds and some antibiotic to avoid any infection. They left the hospital with Dil squirming that his whole body hurt and still scared that something might attack him.

At home Chuckie was sad that Hubert was gone but was ok that he was with his family, so he played roll the ball with Tommy while Didi placed Dil in his crib to rest and take a nap from his stressful day. Surely enough Dil went right to sleep. But it was a terrible nightmare of the mother duck attacking him just like earlier him still in the jumper, tommy and all his friends all screaming eat him, eat the bad baby. His mom and dad nowhere in sight. He tried to get away and hide when he moved away but ran into some dogs that gave chase even spike turned against him barking and threatening to bite him. He ran back and fell into the pond but didn't sink yet he fell the fishes starting to splash around him throwing water in his face and slapping his legs with their fins. They pulled him under until he finally woke up. Peeing himself because of how freighting the nightmare was.

Screaming looking around and noticing that he was in his crib he calmed a bit down but still wanted his mom or dad to hug him to make it all better. He wailed until Stu came and picked him up. He started to feel safe. Stu changed his diaper and clothes since he peed so much he ruined his onesie even more after the duck made many holes in it. He was given a new diaper and was put in a purple short sleeve shirt. Then Stu took him downstairs as it was dinner time.

They were about to enter the kitchen when Spike passed right in front of them sending Dil into a frenzy remembering his dream that Spike tried to eat him. Stu however only placed him in the highchair next to Tommy, Didi placed the bowls of mashed potatoes for both babies to eat and normally Spike would stand by and eat anything that fell except now Dil kept kicking screeching "Bad doggy don't eat mes." remembering the nightmare he had. Tommy just looking over telling Dil "No Dil, Spikes a good doggy you're the bad baby."

The parents however only listening to baby babble and couldn't understand them. But Didi could tell that Dil was afraid of Spike and given how today went it was to be expected he be afraid of animals. So she thought maybe I'll take Dill to the Lipchitz program tomorrow after all, so he can be better around animals.

And so as the next day came she took Dil over to the community center where the program was being held for that month. She saw other mothers with their children waiting for the teacher to come in. Soon enough the class started and they began with small pets, first up was a fish bowl showing them that the babies must learn from seeing the grownups. So Didi placed her hand on the fish tank and Dil looked unsure remembering his nightmare of the fishes trying to drown him, but seeing his mommy there he felt more confident so he placed his hand gently on the glass. Some parents had a bit of trouble with their children but eventually got them to be gentle.

The next day they went back and found that the pet of the day were 6 month old puppies. Playful enough for the babies and sturdy enough to not be harmed. Dil remembered back when they went to the vets and the headache he had from the puppy tugging on his onesie, but Didi took his hand and placed it onto the puppy's head with her hand on top and showed him how to pet a dog. And surely enough he began to forget his fears after seeing that the animals don't always attack you.

And so the program went on and after the month was over he forgot all about that terrible day the ducks attacked him. And surely enough he now knew how to behave with animal, he kept throwing his rattle at the rest of the babies but that was still fun to him. And the rest of the babies began to forgive Dil for being bad to animals but still didn't fully like him after all he still always was hitting them.

The end.


End file.
